


PB & J

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [18]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dare, Flirting, Fluff, Heavily inspired by the phone number scene from Almost Adults, M/M, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, These two are the most sarcastic assholes ever and I love both of them, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Matt wants to prove that he’s not as bad at flirting as his friends think he is. Chris happens to be eating a sandwich nearby.





	PB & J

narrative

Chris was eating lunch at an unoccupied picnic table, reading some shitty murder mystery he’d picked up at the library, when he was interrupted.  
  
"Hey, uh, could you help me out?"   
  
Chris looked up and was assaulted by the bright yellow of the speaker's - a rather cute brunette boy - hoodie.   
  
"Maybe," Chris casually replied, setting down his book.  
  
"Don't look," he said, causing Chris to turn his head. "Don't look!"  
  
"Sorry." Chris smiled sheepishly, trying not to stare and the giggling trio of boys who were staring at Chris.  
  
"Anyway, my friends keep talking about how shit I am with guys, and they bet I couldn't get a straight guy's number. Because, like, I always scare guys off or whatever... And now I'm completely over-sharing... So if you could just pretend I said something funny and you're really into it, that would be fantastic."   
  
Chris cracked a grin at the boy's awkward mannerisms.  
  
"You think I'm straight?" he asked, poking his sandwich.  
  
"I mean... You can just give me a number. Not like your actual number, I'm not going to call you or anything weird like that." the boy replied, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.  
  
"Actually, I have this number that's like, a fake number when you don't want to give someone your number," Chris replies. "And it's like, 'The person you hit on thinks you're a creep! Learn to take no for an answer!'"  
  
"No way!" the boy grinned. "That's not a thing."  
  
"I'm serious! I use it all the time," Chris replied. "I say that like I get hit on a lot. I really don't. I used it like, maybe nine times... Four times... Twice."  
  
The boy cracked another smile.  
  
"And I expected you to be all nice and sweet, with your picnic lunch and everything," he said, sarcastically. "You're eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Boys who crush egos don't usually eat PB and J sandwiches."  
  
"No, no, they do. And they read shitty mystery novels alone on a sunny day," Chris grinned, holding up his book. "I usually only give the number to girls, though. Since they're the ones that usually hit on me, and I'm not really... Into them."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought... Y'know..." the boy replied.  
  
"So... I'll give you my number," Chris said, tearing a corner off of his paper bag and writing his number on it. "Just because, y'know, I'd hate for you to lose that bet."  
  
"Yea, and I'll totally ditch this number once I get my £15," the boy replied, playing along. "I'm  _not_  gonna put it in my phone... Or hit you up later... Or anything like that. That's not happening."  
  
"Good, because obviously I don't want that to happen... And I won't text you back at all." Chris sarcastically replied.   
  
"And when you don't text back, I'll make sure to  _not_ ask you if you want to go get dinner or see a movie." the boy said.  
  
"Which I would  _definitely_ not say 'yes' to... Just so we're on the same page." Chris replied, winking.  
  
"We are absolutely on the same page," the boy grinned. "By the way, I'm Matt Barnes."  
  
"Chris Miller," Chris replied, handing Matt his number. "See you on Saturday?"  
  
"Saturday sounds good." Matt smiled, taking Chris' number and running back to his friends, a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
As they patted him on the back, and one of the shorter ones forked over £15, Matt turned around and winked at Chris, his left hand making a phone as he mouthed the words 'call me'. Chris blushed and looked back down at his sandwich.  
  
Two minutes later, his phone rang.   
  
"Hey, it's me, Matt."  


End file.
